


the world at your fingertips (and a call on my tongue)

by nxpenthe



Category: LOONA (Korea Band)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, literally this is just fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-20
Updated: 2019-05-20
Packaged: 2020-03-08 15:01:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18897007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nxpenthe/pseuds/nxpenthe
Summary: jiwoo is a professional photographer, traveling the world. sooyoung waits in seoul.





	the world at your fingertips (and a call on my tongue)

**Author's Note:**

> hello! i'm posting this extremely hastily (in an extREMELY public setting @ the airport) because i have no shame
> 
> this is a remastered fic originally written from akb48 in the way past, but i decided to make it chuuves because it just made sense to me in my head.
> 
> i also! made a new twitter! come talk to me at @chuchuuwuo (is it based after that one loonatv episode? absolutely)

_“Hello? Can you hear me?”_

  
Sooyoung’s voice is shaky and crackling with electricity as Jiwoo turns up the volume of her laptop, nodding her head.

  
“Yeah, I can hear you. You’re a bit blurry though. Must be the hotel wifi,” Jiwoo mumbles as she fiddles with the charger, making sure her laptop’s green light was on. Last time they had Skyped, her laptop had died and that had left for a very huffy girlfriend.

 _  
“As long as I’m not vaguely human-shaped like last time, its alright,”_ Sooyoung laughs, the red sunlight filtering in through the blinds behind her. _“Wait, the sunlight is in the way, let me move– Haneul, no!”_

  
Jiwoo winces as the laptop in Sooyoung’s hands clatter downwards onto the wooden floor, laying slightly askew as a giant furball comes to lick at the camera. “Haneul that’s gross!” She laughs as the dog moves away, rubbing its side on the camera once more as Sooyoung’s hands come into view from behind the layer of dog spit that’s smeared all over now.

  
The camera blackens as she hears Sooyoung furiously clean at camera, an irritated, but inaudible, murmurings sounding. In a matter of seconds, her girlfriend’s face is back on screen – a little miffed as she pouts, being sure to close the door behind her. She’s lying on a bed now, mirroring Jiwoo’s own position as her arms cross beneath her chin, all of that towered on top of a white pillow.

 _  
“This dog is the devil and he hates me. Still,”_ Sooyoung moans, fingers moving upwards to wipe the last of the smudge from the camera.

  
She laughs, “Haneul loves you, but not as much as me.”  
  


_“Ew,”_ Sooyoung sticks out her tongue, trying to look disgusted but unable to hide the blush that undeniable spreads across her cheeks. _“That’s so cheesy, I’m going to hang up on you.”_

  
Sooyoung smiles, however, as Jiwoo rambles on about her day, only speaking to prompt the younger girl further. She wants to know everything, from how delicious the pasta she had with Chaewon for lunch was to the evening photoshoot she had just come home from; she wants to know everything so she can talk with Jiwoo as though she was right next to her and not halfway across the world in Los Angeles, California. She laughs at Jiwoo’s jokes, even if they’re not that funny (but Sooyoung still thinks they are), and she gets worried even if Jiwoo insists she’s alright because she – Ha Sooyoung – is head-over-heels in love with Kim Jiwoo.

  
The steady stream of words slowly trail to a stop, as though Jiwoo had exhausted her word supply, and Sooyoung’s left smiling goofily at the camera in the silence.

 _  
“_ Stop being creepy _,”_ Jiwoo says, but she’s smiling so Sooyoung doesn’t really care. _“_ How’s Seoul?"

  
“ _Alright, the same as usual.. Oh, reminds me,_ ” Sooyoung waggles her eyebrows, using the best American accent she can pull off – although the words still come out a bit wrangled and heavily accented. “ _I love you!_ ”

 _  
“_ You cheesy."

  
“ _Your replies have gotten quicker,_ ” Sooyoung chuckles, reverting back to Korean after Jiwoo’s pitiful attempt at English. “ _Does that mean I failed?_ ”

 _  
“_ No, it means go to bed. Isn’t it two AM for you? _”_ Jiwoo scolds, a finger wagging at the camera. _“_ What are you doing, staying up?”

  
“ _Talking to you, which is worth more than sleep._ ” It’s a disgustingly cheesy confession, but it’s been months since she’s last seen Jiwoo and quite frankly, she doesn’t care anymore. “ _I want to kiss you._ ”

  
"Gay"

  
“ _Let me be romantic,_ ” she rolls backwards, shifting the computer so its on her stomach and balanced on her knees so the camera is angled to reflect her face still. “ _But really, I miss you._ ”

 _  
“_ Me too. I wanna hurry back to Korea, I don’t think I can live off of fast food and Chaewon’s cooking any longer. The girl is trying to kill me, I swear. She’s burned everything she’s given me – thinks I’m a trashcan or something. _”_

  
“ _A cute trashcan._ ”

 __  
“Still a trashcan, you idiot. Now go to sleep, Chaewon’s coming over soon anyways and I still look like I just rolled off the streets, _”_ Jiwoo waves, smiling brightly as she makes a heart with her hands.  
  


The line goes dead and Jiwoo’s left staring at the white message screen as Sooyoung types one last message: “I love you, sleep well.”

  
—

Jiwoo’s been to fourteen countries in five continents: Australia, South Korea, Taiwan, USA, Cananda, Brazil, England, France, Italy, Czech Republic, India, Germany, China, and Japan.  
  


She doesn’t stay for long in each place, maybe a two days, maybe a week, but its been five months since she’s been traveling and there’s another month to go in Europe before she’s allowed back to Korea – to see Sooyoung. With her she always carries her camera, a manila folder filled with photographs and paperwork, passport, laptop, and other miscellaneous items like clothes and the such; its hard being a travel photographer, but she loves the job.

  
Sooyoung, on the other hand, is still a college student, working for a degree in history because unlike everything else in school, it doesn’t bore her. Or at least, bore her as much.  
  


_“I want to see the Notre Dame too!”_ Sooyoung whines while Jiwoo’s in France, munching on a pastry of some unpronounceable name that she doesn’t even bother trying to say. _“I’ve seen the Disney Hunchback movie and ugh– you’re so lucky Jiwooming.”_  
  


“Wait, you want to see the famous monument because of a _Disney_ movie?” Her voice is incredulous, but Sooyoung only quirks an eyebrow as if it were the most obvious thing in the world. “Isn’t the fact you’re majoring in history a better reason?”

 __  
“I’m majoring in Asian history, not European.”  
  


Jiwoo wants to prod on, but she lets the subject go as she finishes the last of the pastry – it was quite delicious – and licks the crumb off her lips. “I’ll take you here one day, we can go on a world tour together. How does that sound?”  
  


_“Tiring.”_

  
She whines, “Soo-youngggg!”  
  


The girl from the screen laughs, smiling brightly as she types in a mocking heart emoticon in the chat that only furthers the frown on Jiwoo’s face.

 __  
“I’m kidding, I would love to.” Sooyoung grins toothily, the red hood of her oversized hoodie slipping and covering her eyes. Jiwoo stares, smiling back moronically because Sooyoung is cute. Really cute. She hates – really loves – how cute she is.  
  


“Good!”

_  
“So what did you have in France? No lovely ladies seducing you with French foods or any sorts?”_

  
“Many,” Jiwoochuckles, wanting to tease her girlfriend, “But I shot them all down– but that one girl, what a waste.”

 _  
“Wh-Wha– Kim Jiwoo, if you cheat on me I swear I’m kicking you out and keeping your shit.”_ Sooyoung’s voice is threatening, eyes narrowed in a glare, but the whole act is unconvincing because she wouldn’t dare. Or at least Jiwoo hopes she wouldn’t.

  
“I’m kidding! The only thing I did today was take pictures and grab some fast food. The French apparently really like McDonalds.”

 _  
_ Sooyoung snickers, _“Because French fries?”_

  
Jiwoo moans, “You’re so lame.”

_  
“French toast?”_

  
“Stop.”

_  
“Oh, French horn?”_

  
Jiwoo contemplates slamming her laptop shut and taking a nap. “No, that’s not even edible you idiot.”  
  


The rally goes on as Sooyoung Googles items with the word French in it as Jiwoo’s left wondering why she’s dating such an idiot. Oh yeah, she loves her. That’s important.

  
When the last of the giggles subsides, she’s back to work touching up the photos: changing filters, coloring the backgrounds to make it more vibrant, etc etc. It’s not particularly the most fascinating sight, but she appreciates how Sooyoung stays quiet so she can work – the quality if the pictures did determine the income she made.

  
“Sorry, I’m almost–” she trails off as her eyes catch sight of the red blob that’s replaced Sooyoung on the screen. The girl’s face, partially hidden by the hood, is relaxed, lips slightly parted and eyes shut in a dream-like quality if it weren’t for the blanket wrapped haphazardly around her waist. Haneul comes up too, nuzzling his cheek against the camera before curling into Sooyoung’s side, fur pushed up against the palm of her hand.  
  


Jiwoo smiles because it’s all she can do as her heart threatens to burst and the swelling feeling inflates her chest as she whispers a soft “good night” and ends the call.

  
—

  
A week flies by with no calls between the two. She flies from Europe to Asia, China to be precise, in the last stretch of her journey.

  
She’s on the Great Wall when Sooyoung decides to call.

“Hello?” The line softens and there’s only the gentle sounds of an exhale that leaves her more confused than anything. “I’m a bit busy Sooyoungie, I’m sorry I’ll call you back tonight–!”

 _  
“I love you,”_ and the line clicks into silence.

  
Jiwoo drops her phone.

  
She calls back in a hour, panting as she escapes the sun and the carbon dioxide filled air with a side-dives into a small café to avoid being run over by a crowd of people.  
  


Voicemail hits almost immediately.

_  
“This is Ha Sooyoung, I’m not here. Leave a message or call later.”_

  
She debates throwing her phone but there’s already a large vertical crack near the right side from when she dropped it earlier and it wouldn’t be good if she missed an important call – like business, but Sooyoung too.

  
Tomorrow, she would be going back, tomorrow, tomorrow, tomorrow.

  
—

  
The last plane ride into Korea is the most tiring one as it seems to drag on and on. The engine issues delayed the 2P.M. flight time and lost luggage issues and other miscellaneous details regarding the airport itself deter the journey back home for even longer.

  
Needless to say, Jiwoo was irritated.

  
When the airplane finally takes off, she doesn’t bother sleeping through the entire ride and manages to shove her way through the crowd and be the first one off the flight. There’s one carry-on backpack strapped on and another fairly small suitcase that drags behind her as she hauls a taxi, reading off the address with spit-fire speed.  
  


She hadn’t bothered telling Sooyoung that she would be coming back today, wanting to surprise the girl, and a large smile grew on her face. What kind of surprised look would she get?  
  


She hopes it’s a kiss instead of the more likely punch on the arm.  
  


The fantasy is still strong as Jiwoo steps off the cab, tipping more than any sane person would, before jumping on the elevator and running to the door of Sooyoung and her shared apartment–

  
Locked.

  
Oh.

  
Jiwoo fumbles, dropping her backpack as she rummages through her pockets before remembering that she had lost the key long ago in the streets of Toronto (fell down into the sewer). Her phone conveniently decides to run out of battery when she tries to call and the thing drops and shatters completely – useless with the touchscreen in a million pieces.

  
“Why, why, why, why, why?” She moans, forehead hitting the metal door as she took a look at the time.

  
Seven. Sooyoung would be back at around nine.

  
Damn.

—  
  


Luckily Sooyoung comes back thirty minutes earlier than normal, arms filled with groceries. Jiwoo looks up from the ground, having given up and sat down in front of the door as though a poor beggar – which, in a sense, she was.

  
“Hi.”

  
Sooyoung gapes before frowning, or at least trying to because Jiwoo sees the corners of her lips twitch upwards. “You’re a loser.”

  
—  
  


Luggage is dropped, groceries are put away, a quick shower is taken, and dinner (omlette, rice, and other convenice store foods) is hastily eaten before Jiwoo abandon everything and kisses Sooyoung.  
  


Fingers thread through her brown hair as Sooyoung’s tongue spells out a ‘I missed you’ on her own and the two fumble their way into the bedroom as Haneul, who had been pet and adored the minute Jiwoo stepped inside the apartment, stalks out and curls on the living room couch.  
  


“Welcome back,” Sooyoung gasps as her back hits the bed and Jiwoo towers over her, swift hands moving to play with the buttons of her shirt already.

  
Jiwoo grins.

  
“Good to be back.”


End file.
